Episode 2-41
Summary In pain, Leez laments the fact that she will die without accomplishing anything. Before she passes out, she sees God Kubera and thinks she is dreaming. Kubera picks her up, and the Regeneration transcendental activates. The surprised Sagara returns to female form, thinking Kubera is there to retrieve his bracelet. She asks for some help in breaking the barrier, but Kubera asks her to leave the war and return to the sura realm. He adds that unlike for others, this is not a matter of survival for her. Sagara is furious and asks if there is something wrong with him. She reminds him that he was the one who called her through the gate, and declares that for her, this is a matter which means far more than survival. She recalls a person removing his hand from her head and leaving, while she cried out to him in vain. She then reminds Kubera that she said she would help him win. Calling him the main player in this war, she complains about his passivity. Kubera reveals that he chose the wrong means, and tells her once again to return to the sura realm. In response, Sagara declares that even if he ends up not doing anything, she will still do what she can. Kubera finally states that he will restrain her by force. Sagara thinks he is bluffing, since he was weakened from opening the gate to the sura realm, until to her shock, he picks up the Sword of Return. Kubera tells her that it does not matter if he loses his regenerative abilities, since he will disappear soon enough. Near Rindhallow, Shess notices that Kubera is absent this time, and that the other suras are absent, too. He wonders what is going on, but Kasak shows up and interrogates him, warning him that unlike last time, he has plenty of vigor. Kasak asks him if he is siding with the enemy after all. Currygom's comment Hello? I'm a white bear who doesn't have time to take a break. 2-41 infuriated.png|infuriated 2-41 it was a great loss (detail).png|devastated 2-41 Shess looks for Kubera.png|vacated 2-41 suspicious Kasak.png|irritated Afterword Many of you have said that this next episode is urgent right now, and I should finish the chapter and take a break. The problem is, the last episode of The Test of the Sword was last week. This episode is the beginning of a new chapter, Rift. Uhahahahaha (crazy) ■ Since Leez's body lies crushed among a pile of rocks, only her eyes appear here. By the next scene, she is almost fully recovered. I don't want to raise the webtoon rating to "adult". ■ This must've been awkward for Sagara... Right now, you, like her, must think that God Kubera is acting a little strange (...) but later, much later... If you read this episode again... (I'm not going to give away any more spoilers) ■ Even though there's a "dawn" reference here, it's dawn based on Atera time. There's a time difference between Atera and Rindhallow, so it's already daytime here. Notes * The person in Sagara's flashback is Ananta. We see a another part of this flashback later on. * It isn't clear what God Kubera means by "disappearing". In an earlier episode, Shess also asked him not to "abandon himself". Sagara interprets this as him dying, but he is still alive later on. * Leez's thoughts at the beginning of the episode ("It hurts so much. It hurts so much, but I can't even move a finger.") echo Brilith's thoughts in Episode 77 ("It hurts. It hurts so much that I'm starting to get numb."). Both were brutally attacked by Sagara. References